Chroniques d'un sorcier raté
by daedale
Summary: Tu es un sorcier, Loki – Sans blague.


**DISCLAIMER  
 _Les personnages dépeints ici appartiennent respectivement à la maison d'édition Marvel Comics et à l'auteur, J.K Rowling. Les mots sont à la langue française, les pixels à votre écran. Le reste est à moi._**

* * *

 **Chroniques d'un sorcier raté**

* * *

CHRONIQUE.1

* * *

– Tu es un sorcier, Loki.

Le géant était entré en défonçant la porte de Loki Odinson. Cette dernière étant plutôt haute et en or massif, le garçon fut assez impressionné par l'arrivée fracassante de son visiteur, si bien que sa taille ne lui fit aucun effet (disons, que le petit Loki avait déjà eu l'occasion d'admirer des géants plus grands, mais je doute que toi lecteur, ce fut ton cas).

Après s'être excusé sur un ton désinvolte, comme s'il entrait toujours chez les gens de cette façon, il tenta de soulever la lourde porte pour la remettre sommairement en place. Il s'y essaya à deux fois, puis renonça et la laissa par terre. Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'y assit nonchalamment. Le poids de son derrière inclina si soudainement le matelas que Loki, qui s'était redressé au milieu de ses couvertures, dégringola en quelques pirouettes jusqu'à se retrouver sur les genoux du demi-géant. Ce dernier visiblement amusé, lui ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns si bien coiffés. Inutile de préciser que Loki, tout soigné qu'il était, apprécia très peu cela, mais, à la vue de l'énorme paume serrant son tout petit crâne, eut la bonne intelligence de fermer sa bouche et de calmer sa langue, si agile d'ordinaire.

Le demi-géant ouvrit son large sac, farfouilla dedans quelques instants, puis en sortit une énorme part de gâteau enrobée dans une serviette à carreau. Il en rompit un morceau et le tendit à Loki qui tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser. L'Asgardien refusa et le demi-géant engloutit le gâteau avec appétit. Il mastiqua bruyamment, des miettes chutant dans son imposante barbe toute frisée.

Loki le regarda manger sans parler. Ne crois pas, cher lecteur, que l'esprit futé de notre jeune dieu de la Malice empêchait le flot de question qui accompagnait généralement l'entrée d'un géant dans ta chambre en pleine nuit, de frapper son esprit. Seulement, reconnaissons que parmi tous les défauts que l'on pouvait lui reconnaître du haut de ses dix ans, Loki n'était pas particulièrement quelqu'un d'impatient. Il était curieux certes, mais suffisamment futé pour savoir que lorsqu'un géant débarque de cette façon pour manger un gâteau sur ton lit, il y a forcément une explication, qu'il n'y a que le géant en question qui peut te la donner, et qu'il le fera bien assez tôt.

Afin d'illustrer mon propos, je te proposerais, lecteur malchanceux d'être arrivé ici, de t'imaginer dans la situation ô combien idéaliste d'une invasion de mort-vivants – aussi incroyable/affreux/extrêmement excitant que cela puisse paraître, cela ne sert à rien de paniquer, l'explication finira toujours par te tomber sur le coin du visage par la grâce d'un scénario intelligemment imaginé.

Le demi-géant termina de manger son gâteau, puis tapota sa barbe pour en faire tomber les miettes et enfin se tourna vers Loki.

– Bonsoir, le salua-t-il poliment. Désolé pour la porte, ça m'arrive tout le temps.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Le demi-géant avança son énorme main vers lui.

– Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Portes à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

Loki regard la main un instant, avant de se dire qu'il ne la serrerait pas. Ni vois pas de l'ingratitude, cher lecteur, même venant de Loki : ce dernier tenait plus au bon fonctionnement et à l'entièreté de ses phalanges et articulations, plus qu'à sa bonne éducation. Hagrid le géant ne lui en tint pas rigueur et poursuivit :

– Bon, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins.

Il replongea dans son sac et en sortit une enveloppe.

– C'est bien toi, Loki Odinson ?

Loki hocha la tête. Hagrid hocha la tête et la lui tendit.

– Bon bah voilà, j'ai l'honore de t'annoncer que tu es accepté à Poudlard.

Loki prit l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit, déplia la lettre et la lit. Le géant l'observa attentivement comme s'il s'était attendu à une quelconque réaction de sa part. Comme le garçon ne disait rien, Rubeus se dit qu'il valait mieux être clair et lui annonça :

– En fait, Loki, tu es un sorcier.

L'Asgardien leva les yeux de la lettre, pour regarder le demi-géant. Un de ses sourcils se haussa délicatement sur son front, lui donnant un air hautain et suffisant qu'il perfectionnerait avec l'âge. Puis, lentement, il se mit à sourire de cette façon si délicieusement sarcastique dont il avait l'habitude, jusqu'à ce que son sourire laisse un rire sans échapper.

– Sans blague, dit-il.

* * *

 **Heureux lecteur,**

 **Après t'avoir remercié du temps et de la concentration que tu viens de m'offrir, je me ferai le plaisir de te présenter plus précisément le projet que représente cette fic. Crossover tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif entre le personnage de Marvel (Loki) et l'univers de Harry Potter, il consistera en un recueil de OS sur les aventures du dieu de la Malice au pays des sorciers.**

 **Je préfère ne faire aucune promesse trop conséquente pour le moment, car je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce que deviendra cette fic et comment elle évoluera. Également, une grande partie de ma motivation sera ton enthousiasme cher lecteur, aussi n'hésite pas à me faire part de ton ressenti comme tu sais si bien le faire – tu es ma muse éternelle et indétronable.**

 **Tendresse et odeur de vieux bouquins,  
Dae.**


End file.
